


Keep Talking

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek races to get stiles to safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

   Derek’s legs ached as he ran. “We are almost there Stiles.” He shifted Stiles. Stiles groaned, his eyes opening slightly. “That is the last time I help you, Sourwolf.” He let out a little laugh. “Good to know, the wound hasn’t effected your sense of humor. “Derek looked down briefly at the boy in his arms. “You look horrible.” Stiles snorted, “You are the nicest mate, ever.” Derek smirked and continued running, slowing his pace as to not hurt the boy. “I am nice, I am carrying you home, so you can rest, that’s nice isn’t it Stiles?”

  Derek waited to hear the witty retort he knew Stiles had. His smile fell when none came. “Stiles?” Derek’s head looked down at the boy’s calm face. “Stiles, wake up we are almost home and I need you to bed awake so I can tend to your wound.” Stiles remained silent. The rebuilt Hale house came into view. Derek bolted inside and set his mate down on the couch. Derek took in a few breaths to calm his wolf down. He pressed his face into Stiles chest. He heard nothing. Derek lifted his head slowly, his eyes cold. Taking one last look at his dead mate, he reeled his head back and let out a mournful howl for his lost love.


End file.
